paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Parade
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Parade". Review Title Card: Has Skye on it with balloons as well. Scene 1: Chase was blowing up a balloon, until it pops. This scares him a little bit. Marshall gets his hose out, as Chase tells him to not get the floats wet. Marshall shoots out confetti instead of water. Chase laughs, and says “That’ll start the parade off with a bang.” Chase then compliments Zuma on his pirate float. Zuma says “Argh, shiver me timbers, dude.” Good line. Rocky then shows Chase his automatic bottle recycler float. Chase then goes to see Skye’s copter, but notices that it’s in pieces. He says to Skye “Skye, aren’t you going to skywrite? It looks more like you’re going to “skywrong!” That’s funny. Ryder says that he’s putting things back together for a big surprise. Ryder then says that Rubble is having a little trouble with his decorations. Rubble is trying to fill his bucketloader full of grey balloons to look like rocks, but he can’t obviously tie the balloons after filling them with air. He says that he should’ve thought this through. That’s funny. Analysis: ****, All of the pups were funny here. Chase had some good lines seeing all of the floats. Zuma’s line was decent. By the way, why is he always a pirate? If he’s always a pirate, why was Rubble the main focus of that pirate episode a few episodes back? The consistency here is lacking greatly. Rocky’s float was pretty cool, and Chase’s line to Skye was awesome. Rubble was also funny here as well. Scene 2: Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter are holding blow-up Marshall and Rubble. She compliments Katie on her bathtub float. Alex is helping Katie putting balloons on her float, but Alex puts too many balloons on. Chickaletta and Cali are on the float, as it takes off due to having too many balloons on it. The float gets stuck on the giant lemonade cup. Ryder gets the call from Mayor Goodway, who assesses the situation with Katie’s float. Ryder tells the Mayor not to worry. He then calls the pups to the Elevator. Marshall blows up a balloon, but the air blows into his vest, as his vest looks like a balloon! He bounces into the Elevator, where he unzips his vest, and goes flying into the other pups in the Elevator. As he’s lying on the floor in the Elevator, he says “I feel so deflated.” That’s funny. Analysis: ****, Marshall’s line at the end was absolutely perfect. The Mayor during the call to Ryder was funny, as she wasn’t even worried about Cali or the float, just Chickaletta. Katie was pretty funny too. Lookout: Marshall is needed to use his ladder to bring Chickaletta and Cali down safely. Chase is needed to use his megaphone and cones to make a safezone for the tub to land. Rocky is needed to help Skye get her copter ready for the parade. Rocky and Skye have nice line exchanges for a few moments. Scene 3: Chase puts down cones and tells people to keep clear. Marshall backs his truck to the stand and puts his ladder up. Marshall climbs his ladder, but tips the float slightly. Chickaletta is now sleeping. This scares Cali, as she jumps on Marshall’s face. This causes him to fall into the float, which then takes off! Marshall steers the float passed all of the pup-float, saying “Whoa, eww a giant rocky nose, a giant Skye eye, a giant Zuma mouth, and a giant me! Cool!” That’s funny. Chickaletta then falls out of the float, but Chase catches her with his net. The Mayor says that Adventure Bay Day is saved, but Marshall and Cali are still stuck in the float. Ryder then calls Skye. Analysis: ***1/2, The part where Marshall goes passed all of the floats is funny, with his comments. The floats themselves are pretty cool, but where was Rubble and Chase’s floats? The storyarch has been developed well, so that’s another plus. Scene 4: Rocky has successfully fixed her copter, as she gets the call from Ryder. Skye then flies over to City Hall, and has Marshall grab on to her hook from her copter. Cali rendezvouses with Katie. The float then flies away, as Chase pulls out his tennis ball cannon to shoot some balloons. The float then lands. He then falls on the ground tiresomely. The Mayor says that they can finally start the Adventure Bay Day Parade. Analysis: **, There really wasn’t much special here, except Chase getting tired out was funny. His tennis ball cannon is cool as well. Scene 5: All the pups are carrying their own blowups with their trucks, with Ryder carrying Skye’s. Skye skywrites the PAW Patrol symbol in the sky over the pups. Analysis: *3/4, This scene was literally 20 seconds long, but the end after Skye skywrites the symbol is a good image. Final Analysis I'll give this episode a 7 out of 10. Many characters were funny here. Marshall avoiding the blowups was funny. Chase's line to Skye as her helicopter was amazing. Rocky and Skye in the Lookout scene was great. Chase was awesome as well. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - He was very funny in this episode. 2. Chase - He was funny in this episode. 3. Skye - At least she skywrote instead of skywronged. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien & Pups Save Jake (6) Season 2 Average: 6.583 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews